A processing system may virtualize the memory, by utilizing a page table for translating virtual addresses referenced by applications being executed by the processing system to physical addresses defined in the address space of the processing system. In a virtualized environment, where a processing system may be configured to execute one or more virtual machines managed by a virtual machine manager, a similar address translation process may be executed within the virtual machines.